nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Inuzuka Villi
'Character First Name:' Villi 'Character Last Name:' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username:' RandAltork 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 06/01/189 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'6 'Weight:' 105''lbs'' 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Red fang markings on his cheeks 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Villi is a bit of a miscreant, he enjoys causing a bit of "Harmless mayhem" around the village. He has also been noted to be a bit of a free spirit, doing things as much his way as possible without breaking the rules. He isn't afraid to make jokes about his blindness and is adamant that it will never be a weakness. Villi Is extremely loyal to those he considers friends, and extremely ruthless towards those he has a vendetta against. He holds the life of his Ninken above himself and all others, often getting him into trouble however he believes that when the time comes he will stay and fight until the end. 'Behaviour:' When learning he tends to muck around a bit more often and rarely takes things seriously. When he is fighting he can be erratic and quite savage depending on the opponent.Villi is by nature a rather adventurous boy, taking any chance to explore new things. While he hides it deep down he is a seeker of knowledge. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I can see you" 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family(犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Villi lives with his mother, his father passed away due to an illness when he was younger. Ninken Liioco Breed: Ninken Tamaskan Sex: Male Age: 3 Fur Color: Dark Grey Eye Color: Blue Personality: Liioco is a rather relaxed and playful companion. Where Villi is, Liioco isnt far behind. Due to Villi being blind Liioco acts as his eyes, scouting out as much of the area before a fight. During combat Liioco keeps Villi informed on all the details Villi may have missed. His loyalty is only to Villi, he will however only attack those that Villi deems an enemy. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' none 'Element Two:' none 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths:' Speed Strength 'Weaknesses:' Hand Seals Intelligence 'Chakra color:' Orange 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Kunai at 10 pieces total Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 shuriken at 3 pieces total Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 smoke Bombs at 9 pieces total Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 flash bombs at 8 pieces total Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 paper bombs at 20 pieces total Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Clan Techniques Four Legged Technique - Rank D Beast Human Clone - Rank D Passing Fang - Rank D Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C Taijutsu: Taijutsu * Taijutsu ''Tier I - Allows use of D-rank techniques - Rank D Chakra Manipulation Chakra Manipulation * Chakra Manipulation Tier I - able to control the flow of chakra through the Body and specific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank 'Allies: Amegakure, Liioco (his Ninken) '''Enemies: None 'Background Information:' Villi was born blind, his eyes glazed over with a misty white. Many in his immediate family thought this would be a weakness. His parents however raised him as if he would still be the greatest of ninjas. As soon as Villi was old enough to walk his parents began teaching him how to find his way around without sight. At the age of eight, Villi's senses were incredible even for an Inuzuka, the lack of sight sending all other senses into overdrive permanently. When turned 10 he was gifted his ninken 'Liioco' however this was the year Villi's father passed away. It was around this time that Villi became a bit of a trouble maker, most of his Elders said it was his way of releasing his grief. He and Liioco became well known as one of the towns trouble makers as well as the class clown in the academy. Villi would spend a lot of his time wandering the village when he wasn't causing mischief, Liioco had become his eyes allowing for so much more of the village to be seen. Together there was no limits. When the final Academy exam came, Villi barely passed the exam after entering late and spending most of his time joking around. Upon retrieving his genin status, the duo swore to never quit and never abandon each other no matter the cost. 'Roleplaying Library:' Villi's debut! A bandit in the Training Grounds!? 06/03/2015 (Mission) A small bump in Villi's grand tour! 06/04/2015 (Mission) The Window To The Soul - June 07, 2015 (Casual) A meeting in the rain - 06/19/2015 (Casual) Pirate Trouble On The Waters of Ame: Tetsuo Meets Villi and Hyorinata - 22 June 2015 (Mission) Team 3: Chakra Control Training (Training) A snowflake in the Rain: Team Three Icebreaker 7/14/15 (Casual) Delivery Trouble: An Investigation In The Ame Slums - 25 July 2015 (Mission) 'Approved by:' Kagato - 6/2/15